Teens and Scraped Knees
by DeliciousLies
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are going for a walk with Arthur when Matthew falls and scrapes up his knee, badly. He's a teenager! This shouldn't happen to him anymore. FACE family.


**Hello everyone! I know that right now I really should be working on Definition but this was on my mind. **

** The reason it was on my mind is because I am sitting with a terribly scraped up knee that refuses to stop bleeding and hurts when you touch it. **

** This is based off the true story of how I fell and horribly messed up my knee while messing with my sister's basketball. **

** So in this story, Matthew represents me, Alfred represents my little sister, and Arthur represents my mother. I know most of the time Alfred is older and my sister is younger. However, my personality is so much closer to Matthew's and hers is so much closer to Alfred's. **

** UPDATE: That sentence that copied, and then had to do with duct tape… I apologize for it. I don't know why it said that twice... Also the duct tape line is from a different fic I'm writing. And I never copied and pasted that line so I don't know how it showed up. Well, it was bothering me… So this is me fixing it. Enjoy.**

**UPDATE TWO: I tried. **

** Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Sigh. **

"Are you coming, Matthew?" a British man with insanely large eyebrows called from the bottom of the stairs.

The shy teenager he was calling to walked out of his room to stand at the top of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Dude," Matthew's brother, Alfred, said from his place next to Arthur. "We're just going for a walk, man, it'll be fun. So, you comin' or not?"

Matthew thought for a minute and nodded. Matthew went walking occasionally but usually it was with his papa. He always talked more when he and his papa went walking because he felt like Francis wouldn't judge him or laugh at him, no matter what he said.

However, his papa wasn't home at the moment and he figured walking with his dad and brother wouldn't be so bad. They started walking down the road, and Matthew started to ask something when Alfred interrupted him.

"_DAD_," Alfred called from behind Matthew, being much louder than he needed to. "Yo, Dad!" he yelled until Arthur turned to look at him. He launched into a big story that Matthew decided to tune out. He could not, however, tune out the _thump thump _of the basketball Alfred had brought hitting the pavement.

He turned around to look at his brother. "Alfred," he said. "Can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" Alfred said, bouncing the ball between his legs. Matthew just looked at him and motioned to the basketball. "Oh, this?" he said, seeming to consider it before a devious smile spread over his face. "Why, Mattie? It bothering you?"

"A little bit," Matthew said, nodding. Alfred started dibbling harder and faster. By this point, Arthur had gotten farther ahead of the boys. Matthew stopped and waited until Alfred was next to him. "I will pull your intestines out through your eyes," he said. "Stop it." However, that threat didn't carry the same weight it did when he was playing a game of hockey and so crazy and competitive that he might actually do it.

Alfred stayed next to Matthew as they walked. After a while Matthew reached over and smacked the ball into a neighbor's yard. Alfred went to retrieve it. The only thing smacking the ball out of the way seemed to do was egg him on. He started blocking the ball with his body as Matthew tried to reach around to hit it away. Arthur glanced back at the boys and shook his head before continuing on.

This continued for a while until the ball rolled away from Alfred. Matthew saw this as his opportunity. He started dribbling it soccer-style as he ran down the road with the ball. He turned back to point at his brother and laugh. "Come on, Matt!" Alfred called. "It's a _basket_ball!"

Matthew laughed. He was just about to stop kicking it and give his brother the ball back when his foot made a wrong move and landed on the ball. This caused him to send the ball flying into a neighbor's yard and for him to end up falling down hard onto the pavement.

The first thing he noticed was a stinging pain in his hands and on his hip. From the position he had landed in he was almost positive though that he ended up with a scraped knee. He rolled over so he was sitting down on the road.

Arthur had come back so that he was looking down at him. Alfred had run forward so that he was standing there too. "Matthew," Arthur said, looking down at the teenager. "Are you alright?"

Matthew looked down at his knee to see blood just barely started to well up. He nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "But I think I'm gonna go home now."

"I'll go with you," Alfred said, extending a hand and helping his brother up. As they started to walk away, Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"Alfred!" Arthur scolded. "This is no laughing matter!" But before he knew it he was laughing too, right along with Alfred. Arthur turned to Matthew. "Maybe it was a little funny."

Matthew just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Matthew started walking home. "Are you sure you can't just walk it off?" Arthur asked, looking at the two boys.

Matthew looked down to see that it was in fact the whole bottom half of his left knee bleeding. "I don't think so…" he said.

Arthur nodded and started down an opposite road, away from the way back to their house. They were halfway down the road to the house when Matthew looked down to discover that his knee was now bleeding so much it was almost to his sock.

"Yeah, Dad," he muttered, sarcastically. "Just walk it off, great idea." He stopped walking. "Hold on, Al," he said as he took off his shoe and sock. Alfred raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Well, I don't want blood to get in my sock."

Alfred looked at him and made a face. "Let it get in your sock."

Matthew rolled his eyes and continued the walk home with only one shoe on. They reached the house and opened the door. Matthew walked in and went straight to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a towel and walked over to the table to sit down and start cleaning it.

Then a thought struck him. "Hey, Al," he called to his brother who was currently eating a bag of chips. "Take a picture."

Alfred smiled and ran to grab his cell phone. He came back to find Matthew still sitting in the chair with his leg balanced in the adjacent one. Alfred started taking pictures. He alternated between zooming in and out before Matthew started to get annoyed with him.

Once Alfred was done, he disappeared into his room for a while to play video games. Matthew opened the cap on the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured it onto his bleeding leg. After a minute, he wiped it off and poured more onto it.

"Hey, Al!" Matthew called. "Can you get me a bandage? And some Neosporin?"

"Uh huh," Alfred called.

Matthew wiped that layer of hydrogen peroxide off and added another. However this layer stung. "Ow," he muttered, looking at the foamy mess on his knee. "Alfred! The bandage?"

Alfred ran down the stairs. "Sorry, Matt!" he said, and went over to the cabinet to look. He spent what seemed like forever to his brother going through the cabinets.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled… Well, yelled for Matthew. "What are you _doing_ over there?"

"I'm looking for band-aids," Alfred said, turning to Matthew with a 'duh' look on his face.

"I don't _need_ a band-aid, Alfred! The cut's too big. Get me gauze and tape."

"Gauze and band-aids are two _completely_ different things, Matt," he said, rummaging through the cabinet again. "_Now_ I'm looking for gauze." Matthew groaned and threw his head back against the seat.

"Oh, hey, catch!" Alfred yelled, tossing a tube of medicine at Matthew. Matthew caught it and opened it before applying it to his leg.

A few minutes later, Alfred walked over with a closed cardboard box. "What is that?" Matthew asked, looking at it.

"I'm thinkin' its gauze," Alfred said, messing with the box. "I'm not sure though." It took Alfred much longer to open the box of probable gauze than it should have. "Ha!" he laughed, holding it up. "It is gauze!"

"Give it to me," Matthew said. Alfred handed his brother the gauze. Very carefully, Matthew placed it down over his scraped knee. "Al, tape it?" he asked, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred said, holding up the role of medical tape. He slowly, very very slowly, peeled off a strip and took forever to actually cut it off. He put it on his brother's leg. Then he very, very slowly peeled off another strip of tape and took forever to actually cut it off.

"Alfred," Matthew said, angrily. "Don't ever go into nursing because with you the patient would _already be dead_."

"Oh, shut up, Mattie," Alfred said, putting the scissors away.

By the time, Francis got home, Arthur was back from his walk. Alfred was sitting in the recliner in front of the television and Matthew was lying on the couch. He looked down at the bandage, blood was starting to show up through the gauze.

Francis walked into the living room to see Matthew on the couch. He walked over to him and sat down beside him. He reached over and patted Matthew's knee.

When Matthew whimpered he looked over. He saw the bloody spot on his knee. "Matthieu, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Matthew nodded. Francis still looked very concerned and made sure Matthew was absolutely okay before standing up and yelling, "ARTHUR, WHAT DID YOU DO TO _MON PETIT MATTHIEU_?!"

**Okay, one more author's note! My dad didn't freak out like Francis does haha. No, my dad laughed at me, but I didn't really see France doing that to Canada so….**


End file.
